


Falling with the Rain

by CodeMangaGirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeMangaGirl/pseuds/CodeMangaGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Dropped-</p><p>Modern Day AU: Eren Jaeger has just joined WOFCORP, one of the three top publishing houses in the nation, with many of his friends from college. Despite being a complete novice in the publishing world, he is singled out by Vice President Levi Rivaille to be his personal assistant. Not even Levi himself knows why he chose Eren, as he struggles with his own dark problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fanfiction on fanfiction.net but am moving it over here since I find the format of things here more.

It was raining the first time I saw him. Dark looming clouds seemed to appear from nowhere and rain came down in sheets before I knew it. Trying to see through the rain I saw him. He just stood there, gazing into the distance, with that ever-stoic expression he always has on his face. That expression that I used to hate so much, yet looked up too. That expression that at times made me want to punch him in the face. That expression, which I had come to love almost as much as I loved him.

* * *

My alarm was horribly unpleasant in the morning, blaring into my ear with its shrieking calls to wake up and get ready. I would not let that irritate me on this day though. Today was the day that I had been waiting for my entire life. The day that I had spent hours upon hours working tirelessly in college to achieve. The day I started my first day of work at WOFCORP.

Getting up tiredly, I made my way to my closet and pulled out the new suit that I had gotten specifically for the job. It was not necessary to wear a suit everyday; of course, especially for a low ranking employee like I was going to start off as, but since this was my first day, I wanted to put my best foot first.

I wasn't the only one either. Many of my college friends would be entering WOFCORP with me as well today. We had all gone out to dinner when we heard the news of our acceptance. Armin was actually the one who came up with the idea. He usually is the one to think of these things. We've been friends since before college. In grade school I saw him getting bullied by some other kids for having a bob of blond hair and decided to help him out. Well... Decided may not be the correct term. Going head first into a fight without thinking about it is probably the better description of what happened. We've been friends ever since.

Mikasa is another one of my good friends that has been with me far longer than the rest. Actually, she's more like a sister to me. Our parents were good friends and when her's died in a car accident when we were twelve, mine took her in. So I guess legally she is my adopted sister. She's usually the one to stop me from doing anything terribly stupid that will get us all in trouble. That tended to happen a lot actually. She's also a lot more skilled at certain things than I am. Sometimes it bothers me, but I know she would never try to deceive me or anything. I mean, hell, she is my sister!

After getting dressed and cleaned up in the bathroom I made my way down the hall and into the open kitchen and living room of our apartment. I actually live with Armin and Mikasa. We lived together in a smaller one during college and just decided to stay together when we entered the workforce as well. Really, I guess you could say Armin is like a sibling to me as well. I honestly don't know what I would do without Armin and Mikasa in my life.

Armin was already moving about the kitchen and making what looked like was going to be French toast. He is the best cook out of all of us. Though, it must be noted that Mikasa can make some pretty good Asian food being half Japanese and all. I'm probably the worst in all honesty. About the only two things I can make are mashed potatoes and baked potatoes. Sasha loves me for that. She is one of the friends I made while in college. She also eats more than anyone I have ever met. I really have no idea how she keeps in shape. Back in college she would frequently be kicked out of class for sneaking food in. Somehow she was still in the top ten. Most all of us were.

WOFCORP isn't necessarily an extremely hard company to get into though. Regardless of our grades, our acceptance was actually pretty much guaranteed. It just takes a lot of determination to excel in it. Almost anyone, regardless of their rank in school can enter, but it is only the really hard working ones that can get anywhere within the company. The rest are lost in a mess of underling employees doing meager tasks and living through the motions without ever gaining anything. It's almost as if they are dead.

I sat down next to Mikasa, who was already sipping a cup of coffee at the modern, glass table we had in the dining room area of the open floor plan in our apartment. It had been a gift from Armin's parents. Most of the furniture in our apartment was. In reality, it's more of an apology gift since they can never be there for him. They work as archeologist halfway across the world and almost never visit. Even when they can, like when they did for Armin's graduation, it's usually for only a few days before they're called back to the dig. I don't think Armin minds though. He says he's used to it and knows that they try. If only I could say the same about my parents.

I honestly have no idea where my father is. A few months after I graduated from high school my mother died from late diagnosed leukemia. Driven by grief, my father left all of his assets to Mikasa and I right before disappearing. I hated him at first for it, though Mikasa didn't seem to react much. If anything, I think she has become used to it. People leaving her that is. That's probably why she doesn't let people become close to her easily. That's also probably why she is so protective of Armin and me, she doesn't want to be left again.

Armin walked over to the table, which was already set, and put down a large plate of French toast in front of us. "Smells pretty good," I said to him without looking up from the task of taking some and placing them on my own plate. " I hope they taste as good as they smell, I looked up a new recipe just for today," Armin replied before taking off his light green, cooking apron and sitting opposite from me at the table. Mikasa didn't say anything, but took three pieces of the French toast and poured some syrup over them. After taking a bite, she smiled as if satisfied with the taste and simply said, " Not bad, Armin." He gratefully accepted the rare compliment and began eating his own breakfast.

Not much was said during breakfast among any of us, which was rather unusual. I'm pretty sure it was because we were all too anxious about what was ahead of us. When we were finished, I cleared the table while Mikasa washed the dishes. Armin went into the bathroom to finish getting ready and before long we were all ready to get going.

* * *

It was honestly my first time ever being on a public bus. Armin and Mikasa both agreed, despite my protesting, that it would be impossible to find parking in the congested city WOFCORP called its home. That being said, let's just say I don't have the greatest balance. Even in the few seconds it took me to walk from the front of the bus to an open seat, I nearly fell over twice. It was from that moment on that I prayed the bus would never be crowded when I had to take it.

* * *

I'd never actually been inside WOFCORP before my first day. The entire place, despite being inside the city, was completely surrounded by a nine foot grey, brick wall. The only people ever let inside were employees and those who had business with the corporation. Nobody really thought anything of it since all three of the major publishing houses were like that.

Actually, WOFCORP was the smallest of the three companies because it was the only one willing to take on daring works that created varied responses from the public. Because of this, most people did not want to join the corporation for fear of being part of a team that had worked on a failed publication and being pushed down the ranks within the company. Many more people joined Maria-Rose Press instead. Unlike WOFCORP, Maria-Rose Press tended to take on much safer publications and acceptance into the company was almost guaranteed. Earning power in that publishing house was almost always based on seniority and experience. Sina House is the hardest of the three major publishing houses to get acceptance into. Only the top ten of any class has ever been heard of being accepted, though surprisingly only one from our top class entered into it. It has never been heard that any publication they have undertook has ever flopped. That's probably the reason so many people work tirelessly to get into it.

Everyone was gathered at the front gate when we got there from the bus stop, waiting to be accepted in by the guard. Usually you would just show or swipe your ID card at one of the many gates in the wall, but being new employees, none of us had received those IDs yet. Unusual for the group, everyone was in one big bunch as opposed to smaller pairs and trios. It was probably because everyone was nervous. The same thing had happened when the class ranks were being announced, and again when everyone announced where they would be applying for employment. We always grouped up when we were nervous. It was almost like just being together, we could give each other support and strength.

Only a few moments passed before a guard came with a list of names, calling each of us up and giving everyone their IDs. He also gave everyone a parking pass, earning a glare from me towards Mikasa and Armin. Inside the gates was far more beautiful than I had ever imagined it would be. I had seen to top of the ancient castle that WOFCORP was located in from above the walls, but the grounds were what completed it. They were perfectly tended to and not a single thing was out of place. Bushels of light blue and pink flowers were on either side of the cobblestone walks that broke off from the main entrance's open space. A white marble fountain was placed in the center in front of the castle's entrance, giving off crystal-like reflections from the sun's warm rays. Flowering trees were scattered here and there across the grounds and green grass grew even in the most shaded areas. It was honestly hard to believe that we were still in the midst of one of the busiest cities in the world, as if we had stepped into a fantasy world accessible only through the breaks in the tall grey wall of nothingness.

The castle itself was completely different from what I had expected. My memories from old architecture books that my mother used to show me as a young child had imprinted in my mind the idea of dark and looming castles that cast grave shadows and appeared almost to bring death among their surroundings. This castle… it was… it was beautiful. The stone of the caste was so light a grey that it almost looked white. The sun, much like the fountain at its entrance, reflected off the stone walls, illuminating the building to the point that it almost glowed. It really was as if we had entered a fantasy world.

* * *

The orientation began much like any other orientation for a company would be. Everyone was led into the main entrance of the castle were there was a reception desk and waiting area for prospective authors, co-ops, etc. A great stairway lead to the main offices on the second floor and corridors branched off from the open area leading to other parts of the building. The entire place was extremely ornate and potted flowers brightened it with life. Large windows let in great amounts of sunlight that seemed to dazzle off of everything.

Something was different about the orientation though. For one thing, the president of WOFCORP, Erwin Smith, actually came directly to speak to all the new employees, which no one had been expecting. He was also extremely blunt, telling us immediately that either we worked hard and excelled or were lost forever in the rush of the publishing world. The way he said it, so sure that some of us would be lost, was actually, frightening. But then something happened.

President Smith looked as if he were about to say more, but just as he opened his mouth a guard approached him and whispered something in his ear. A grave expression crossed his face and he quickly followed the guard up the grand stairs and into an office. We were told that something had come up suddenly and our positions would be announced tomorrow. For the rest of the day, we were to get used to the WOFCORP building and facilities on our own. With that, we were all dismissed.

* * *

Uncertain of where exactly to go, and left with no real direction, the group kind of just roamed the halls of WOFCORP, making sure to stay out of most people's way. Until it was lunchtime, that is, when Sasha quite miraculously found the cafeteria. After eating, it was decided that we would take a look at the grounds surrounding the building since the inside of the castle was pretty much your basic offices and lounges, or at least the parts open to normal employees were.

While everyone else moved to the outer and backgrounds of the castle, I was strangely compelled to take a look at the courtyard located in the center of the castle. An open hallway with pillars surrounded it on all four sides and stone walkways branching off from each corner led to a circular space in its center that had a few benches and statues of reading angels. The place was beautiful, but gave the air that it was rarely used. Walking slowly to the center, I stopped at one of the benches and sat down. I'm not sure how long I just sat there, thinking about all that had happened that led me to here, but before I knew it, light raindrops began to fall.

Soon, the rain was coming down in sheets and I hurriedly stood up to find shelter in one of the open hallways. But as soon I stood up I saw him. A shorter man in stature with dark hair and an undercut. He was standing at the other end of the stone circle, staring off into the distance with a stoic and unfeeling expression. Then he turned his cold eyes to look at me. He raised one of his eyebrows slightly before turning around and leaving the courtyard, leaving me standing there in the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you soaking wet?" Armin asked me with a puzzled look on his face. And where did you wander off to anyway?"

We were waiting at the bus stop under the large umbrella that Mikasa had put in her bag before we left the apartment. Apparently she had seen the forecast on her phone and grabbed one right as we were leaving that morning. Many hours had passed, though, and the rain was more of a light drizzle at this point.

"Oh, umm, I kinda got lost looking for the way back here and ended up walking outside and around the building. There are so many hallways that it's impossible to maneuver around them, you know, like you almost need special gear too." Armin laughed at my remark. "Maybe there actually is some that they haven't gotten around to giving us yet," he said, getting into the bus that had just arrived.

It was a lie. I knew the way back perfectly. The reason why I was soaking wet was because after that strange man had left me alone in the courtyard, I couldn't move. It was if I was paralyzed. My mind kept screaming at me to get the hell out of the pouring rain but my body wouldn't react. It was only Mikasa's phone call asking where I was that snapped me out of this paralyzation. I don't even remember what I was thinking of as I stood there. As if my memories were all of a sudden erased forever, unable to be retrieved no matter how hard I tried. The last thing I remember was that man, and how he had looked at me with those cold eyes of his.

I shivered at the thought of those cold eyes. Mikasa, who was sitting beside me on the bus, took off the red scarf she always wore and wrapped it around me, presuming that I was cold from the rain. The scarf was one of her most prized possessions. I had given it to her the first Christmas we spent together as a family and she had worn it ever since. Even in the middle of summer, she found some resourceful way to wear it without getting too terribly hot. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she wore it on her wedding day, whenever that might be. Thinking about this eased my mind, and I was able concentrate on other things, like how damned cold I was.

* * *

"Hurry up horse face, are you coming or not?"

Jean. That guy could be such a complete and total pain in the ass. I threw on my shirt and slammed open my bedroom door in his face, causing him to take a quick step back. "Excuse me, but you are the one with the horse face." I smiled as I said it though. He smiled back at me and pulled me into the living room where everyone was lounging around eating the buffalo dip that Marco had made and brought over. No matter how much we acted like we hated each other, we never actually could.

"How do you live with this guy? I mean seriously! He takes forever to get ready!" Jean directed the question at Armin and Mikasa but didn't really expect and answer. "Well sorry I wasn't fast enough for you, I had to take a shower," I said, nudging Jean playfully. "I should ask Marco the same about you." Sitting down beside Marco, he yawned loudly and stretched, strategically wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. "Yeah, whatever, let's just get on with the movie!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," I said, taking a seat next to Armin on one of the leather couches and grabbing the remote from the coffee table. I pressed play and instantly the paused movie began, grabbing everyone's attention.

We had all decided that a good way to celebrate our first day of work, without showing up with major hangovers the next day, would be to just chill out and watch a movie. Having the largest apartment, it was decided it'd be at our place and everyone else would bring food since we'd end up cleaning everything when they left. Not everyone could make it though because of previous engagements. In the end it was Mikasa, Armin, and I with Marco, Jean, Connie, and Sasha. Apart from the dip that Marco made we had soda and beer Jean brought, pizza that Connie picked up on his way here, and loaded potato skins Sasha had brought the ingredients over for and made with Mikasa before everyone else arrived.

We had all seen this movie before, and somehow all agreed that it was one of the best, which was rare if not almost impossible for us. Usually at least one or two of us disagreed with everyone else's opinion. It was a post-apocalyptic film set in the 800s where everyone lived behind these walls that protected them from the outside beasts. Thinking about the events from earlier that day, I realized just how much the walls in the movie reminded me of the ones surrounding WOFCORP, though only in the sense that they separated one world from the other. Unlike the characters in the movie, I did not feel trapped within the walls of WOFCORP.

After the film was over it was late and everyone was pretty much ready to go home. Marco had actually fallen asleep in Jean's lap and had to be woken up. Just as everyone was about to head out the door, however, the house phone rang and Armin went to pick it up. We all looked at each other, curious as to who would call at such a late hour. When he got off the phone, Armin looked terrible, like he'd just heard the worst news.

Taking a deep breath and trying to gather his thoughts he looked at each of us. "T-t-that was Annie," he stumbled with his words. "Petra was hit by a car this morning. S-she... She's dead."


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't sleep. I laid in my bed staring up at the pale ceiling, lit by the moonlight that came in through my window. My eyes stung from all the tears I had cried, but no more would fall. Petra was dead. Petra was really dead. It was even on the news that came on late at night. That's how Annie had found out. "Woman falls victim of hit and run early this morning. Dies in intensive care an hour later. Driver still missing."

My mind was running at a mile a minute. Images of every single moment I had ever spent with Petra flashed before my eyes as the pain of knowing she was no longer here physically made it hard to breath. I got up and stumbled my way to the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, I gulped it down quickly, but the coldness against my hoarse throat was painful. I wanted to cry again, but my eyes were irritated and dry.

I hadn't known Petra very long. Perhaps six months at the most. But I had grown so close to her in that short period of time. She was one of the biggest influences on my decision to join WOFCORP. It had always been my dream, but towards the end of my senior year in college, I got scared. Everyone got scared, but no one would believe that I had. I didn't let anyone know. Everyone had always looked up to me as their inspiration to join WOFCORP, because I was so adamant about it. How could I let them know that even I had my doubts?

When I was a teenager, I told my mother of my dream to join WOFCORP. She got horribly mad at me, started yelling, and slapped me hard against the face. I ran out of the house and stayed at Armin's for the next couple days. When I came back home, she took me in her arms and cried, asking why I would waste my whole life pursuing something that I could never make anything out of. When she died, I partially blamed myself, for putting so much stress on her. It was my darkest secret that I had only confined in Petra. And now... And now she was gone from my life forever, just like my mother.

I first met Petra when she came into one of my college classes as a special guest to explain how the publication process really works. She mentioned that she worked for WOFCORP, and since I was having my doubts, I stayed after class to talk with her. She told me to look deep within myself, and if my heart really, truly told me to join the company, then I should. That's what made me realize, my heart truly did want to join WOFCORP and it always had. We became close friends after that, often going out for coffee or dinner and soon everyone else met her too. Our relationship was extremely close, but never romantic. To me, she was much more like a mother. She was the mother that I had lost all these years ago.

The last time I saw her was last weekend. We went out to dinner in celebration of me being able to pursue my dreams. She told me that when I started my working at WOFCORP, that she would find me as soon as possible and tell me some wonderful news. She seemed really happy about it, and I tried getting her to speak, but she kept it a secret. She said that it was going to be surprise to look forward to on my first day. I was curious as to why I didn't see her today, but just put it off to the same reason why President Smith had to leave so suddenly. I had never thought...

"What did she want to say?" I whispered to myself. "What was she going to tell me? I guess now, I'll never know what it was..."

* * *

The weather was bright and cheerful the day of the funeral, much like Petra's personality. But the attitude of the service was anything but cheerful. Her father kneeled beside her casket the entire time, clutching the many letters she had written to him over the course of her time at WOFCORP, crying for his baby girl to come back to him. She was the last remaining family member he had. Now he was alone.

We all attended the funeral. Even if we may have only known her for a short period of time, Petra was the type of person that you felt like you knew your whole life. She had treated everyone as her closest friends, and had cared deeply for everyone. Many of her coworkers and other friends also attended the funeral, so the church was completely filled for the service. Due to the great amount of attendees, I barely got to see her face one last time before they closed the casket, just a glimpse of the woman who had impacted my life so much.

I couldn't cry during the service. I had cried all the nights leading up to the day and my eyes were red from the immense loss of sleep I had suffered. It actually got so bad that Mikasa had forced me to take sleeping pills, afraid that I would pass out from exhaustion at some point. Yet, I couldn't seem to be able to shed a single tear at the actual funeral. It was impossible for me. I still felt great sorrow, and yet, I felt as if Petra wouldn't have wanted everyone she loved to be sad. That, she would have wanted us to be out and enjoying the beautiful day, instead of trapped in grief in a crowded, dark church.

Less people attended the actual burial of the casket. She was placed next to her mother, who she had lost at a young age. The ceremony was short and sullen, with everyone looking down at his or her feet. We were afraid to look up, afraid to face the truth, that she was really gone forever. It wasn't until the burial had ended that I realized it. Looking into the distance as I walked back to the car with Mikasa and Armin, I saw him. Walking away with President Smith, who had also attended the services, was that man. That strange man from my first day at WOFCORP, who had looked at me with those cold eyes. Just at that moment, he turned in my direction, and caught me staring at him. I averted my eyes hurriedly and continued towards the car, praying that he hadn't seen me, but knowing that he had.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week work continued on as usual. Once the chaos at the company caused by the sudden death of Petra ended, everyone finally settled down and all of us new recruits were given our jobs. We were all stuck in editing. Basically we were the lowest of the low, making sure that what authors sent in made sense grammatically as well as to the average reader. It's pretty boring.

The office we were all assigned to was a lot nicer than I had expected, making the work a slight bit more enjoyable. It was on the third floor of the castle, since the first was really just for show and the second held the offices of the higher up employees. Large windows lined the east wall, giving an amazing view of the sunrise as we all arrived in the morning. There weren't anything like cubicles. In fact, there was only one desk in the whole room. It had the main computer on it, along with the printer, phone, and fax machine. Instead of desks, there were large, comfortable couches and chairs everywhere. There were also two modern tables with plugs for chargers and comfortable office chairs, much like you would find at a business conference, placed in the room. We all worked on our laptops as opposed to desktops. It was explained, that this allowed us to work outside of the office if needed and made for easy moving if a person was relocated.

Everyone pretty much found their own little niche in the large room. Jean and Marco sat close to each other on one of the larger couches. Sasha was munching away on a pile of snacks she had with her at one of the tables. Armin was positioned at the end of the same table near the windows, intently gazing at his work. Connie was sprawled on another one of the couches, opposite the one Jean and Marco. Mikasa occupied a large armchair in a dimmer corner of the room. Ymir sat next to Krista at the other table in the room, staring at her and pointing out her mistakes yet somehow still getting her work done. Reiner and Bertolt sat at the opposite end of the same table on different sides, seemingly absorbed in their own little worlds.

I sat in one of the large chairs that faced the windows. Despite knowing I had to do my work or I would be rushing after lunch to get it done before we all went home, I was staring out the window. The blue sky was beautiful and the few clouds in it made pleasant shapes, but I did not see this. I wasn't exactly sure what it was outside that I was looking at. More like, I was looking at everything at once, and at the same time, nothing at all. My mind was still on the day of the funeral. Not the actual funeral itself though, but rather, that short moment afterwards. That moment when I saw him.

* * *

Lunch began normally. At noon Sasha stood straight up and announced to everyone in the room that it was time to eat. Being snapped out of my daze I turned to look at her. She was walking over to the trashcan near the desk to throw out all the wrappers from the food she had eaten. "How are you even hungry?" Connie remarked, staring in awe at how much of her snack pile was already gone. "Never underestimate me, Connie! When it's time to eat I will always be ready!" She replied to him with a gleam in her eyes, making a fist of confidence. Just then my stomach growled loudly and I realized just how hungry I was. "See! Eren's hungry! If anything we have to go to the cafeteria for him!" Sasha said before rushing out the door of the office and down the hall.

Mikasa lightly put her hand on my shoulder, startling me and suggested to everyone that we follow Sasha so that she doesn't cause any havoc. Everyone agreed, got up, and began shuffling their way after Sasha to the cafeteria.

In all honesty, I was surprised that the cafeteria didn't completely run out of food after seeing all that Sasha had on her plate. She was lucky WOFCORP paid for all our lunches, or else she'd spend her entire paycheck solely on food. There wasn't much to talk about during lunch. The weekend's only event was too painful to bring up and everyone just decided to not mention it. Instead the discussion was aimed at the works we were all editing. Boring as it was, it was something to talk about.

I wasn't really paying attention though. I was scanning the cafeteria, not sure why. Maybe it was because I still had a glimmer of hope that I could find that strange man. I was right. Sitting at a table across the room with President Smith, there he was, staring at me. Not knowing what to do, I quickly looked down at my plate and shoved as much food as possible in my mouth. This made everyone at the table look at me strangely, for the only person they were used to eating so violently was Sasha. I ended up chocking on it too, and ran to the nearest trashcan to spit it all out.

"Are you okay, Eren? What the hell was that?" Connie asked me with a confused and worried look on his face. Wiping my mouth I looked up at everyone. "Uh, yeah, just... Who is that guy?" I asked them, gesturing to the man that had been clouding my mind for the past week. Everyone looked at me, even more confused than before. It was Krista that finally spoke up.

"That's Vice President Levi Rivaille."

* * *

No one questioned me about what happened at lunch. They probably just figured it was because of the nervousness of having my first edit due by tomorrow, or at least that's what I hoped. They did, however, question why I wanted to know who Rivaille was. Luckily, I was able to just play it off as to being curious as to whom he was, since he looked very close to President Smith. According to Krista, they were very close friends, and it was President Smith who personally recruited Rivaille to WOFCORP. She didn't know much more than that though. According to what she'd heard, his past was a mystery to most everyone. The rest of the afternoon went pretty much the same as the morning had. That is, until he came in.

It wasn't until he was right in front of me that I noticed he had walked into the office. By then everyone was staring at us, even more confused than they were at lunch. I shot up out of my seat, nearly dropping my laptop in the process, and greeted him. "Good morning, I mean afternoon Vice President Rivaille!" I stumbled around with my words. He looked at me disdainfully before replying bluntly, "Get your stuff and follow me, quickly." Then he left the room.

"Eren, what did you do?" Armin asked me as I hurriedly packed my messenger bag with papers and my computer before slugging it around my arm. "I... I have no idea," was the only thing that I could say as I followed Rivaille out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

For someone who was considerably shorter than me, it was actually rather difficult to keep up with Rivaille. He walked briskly across the corridor and down a back stairwell, ending up on the second floor. Concentrating on not losing sight of him, I didn't have any time to ask him where exactly it was that we were going. A couple of turns later we were standing at a large oak door. He slid his ID card through the scanner on the wall and walked into the room. His office.

The office was about two-thirds the size of the one he had just dragged me away from. Large windows lined the wall in the exact same way, except they faced the west. There was also considerably less furniture in the room. A single desk facing away from the windows was placed at one side, looking towards three large bookshelves. A small glass coffee table surrounded by a couch and a couple chairs was at the other end of the room. Placed on the wall near the sitting area was a large flat screen. A couple potted plants were placed at the doorway and windows. Something was wrong about the office though. The plants did not give it life, as if they were fake, or not even there. Everything about the office was... Too sterile.

"Sit," a stern voice directed the command to me. I looked towards where the voice had come, meeting with Rivaille's cool grey eyes, piercing through my skull. "U-uh, yes sir," I managed to squeak out before collapsing in one of the chairs in the sitting area. He sat across from me on the couch and crossed his legs, keeping his intent gaze fixed on me. Finally coming to my senses I just flat out asked him, "Riv- Vice President, why did you bring me here?"

"Heh, guess you wouldn't be able to figure it out. There are only two reasons why an employee would be told to pack up all his belongings and sit down with the Vice President of a company. Option one is that he or she has been promoted to a higher position and is being congratulated. Option two is that he or she is being fired for their lack of ability. Which one do you think you are here for Jaeger? You have been at this company less than two weeks and have yet to turn in any actual work that would give an insight to your abilities, ruling out the second of the two options. Though it also does not give the company any basis on which to promote you."

"That doesn't answer my question sir," I was getting irritated, though amazed at how someone's voice could be so harsh sounding when merely stating simple facts.

"Do you really think we would fire you this soon?" He questioned me. I shook my head. "Well at least you aren't a complete idiot. I brought you here to be my new assistant. I was in need of one and Erwin suggested that I select one from the new recruits. Thus, I chose you and you will work under me from now one. Now!" He began, getting up and retrieving a large pile of papers from the desk and setting them on the coffee table, "Organize these emails by the sender's last name."

He then began to walk away towards the desk. "Wait! Why me sir?" I asked him suddenly without thinking, jumping out of the chair.

He stopped suddenly and turned slightly towards me. "One, don't call me sir. It sounds absurd coming out of your mouth. Two, I chose you simply because you are the only new recruit I know, or at least in a sense have seen in detail before. I'm sure if you are absolutely terrible, I shall dispose of you and pick one of your coworkers to take the position." He then walked over to his desk without any further remarks and began his own work.

* * *

Not wanting to piss Rivaille off any more than he already was, though I wasn't sure if he was really pissed off or if that was just his normal attitude towards everything, I decided to do the work he gave me in silence. Being a pretty large stack of papers, it actually took me a good amount of time to finish sorting through them. By the time I was finished and looked up towards Rivaille's desk. He was leaning against it, facing the windows. I looked out to see what exactly it was he was looking at and was greeted by one of the most vibrant sunsets I had ever seen. The view from the office was perfect and it felt as if you were floating in the air with the clouds. This side of the building faced the city's large park, so the scene was not disrupted by large metal obtrusions, giving a clear view of the beauty before you.

It was over all too soon, however, and the room was cast into the shadows of the night. Rivaille turned around to look at me, his eyebrow slightly raised as if to ask what my problem was. "I finished sorting those papers, sir- I mean Vice President."

"Don't call me Vice President either. It sounds like you're a suck up," he responded.

"Then what am I supposed to call you?" He was irritating me again, but tried to calm myself so I really didn't lose my job.

"Just call me Levi. And you can put the papers in the trash."

My eyes widened as I heard this. "What!? Why did you have me organize them if you simply were going to throw them out!?" I had moved closer to him without even realizing it, and was eventually looking down at the shorter man.

"To amuse myself," he simply said as he walked cooling passed me and out the doorway. Stopping right before leaving, he turned around and called back to me, "Jaeger! Your edit of the manuscript you were given from your old department is still due tomorrow. Also, if I were you, I'd keep in mind that I am your new boss." With that, he left.

"Dammit!" I yelled out. "What an asshole!" Just then my phone went off with a text notification from Armin asking where I was. Sighing loudly, I texted him back that I would be at the car in ten minutes. I shoved my phone back in my pocket, slung my bag over my shoulder, and picked up the stack of papers from the coffee table. Turning out the lights I left the office and headed to the printer room, figuring I might as well put these papers in the recycling bin so that they'd be worth at least something.

The bright lights from the printer room hurt my eyes, coming from the dimness of Rivaille's office. Dumping the stack of papers into the recycling bin, a few fluttered out of the bottom of the stack and about the room. Rolling my eyes and wondering if this day could get any worse, I went around the room, picking up the fallen papers. "Heh, I wonder who actually emails that prick," I muttered under my breath. Actually looking at the senders' first names instead of their last, one in particular caught my eye.

It was from Petra.


	6. Chapter 6

I had no time to look at the email because just then my phone went off with an alert telling me that Armin had texted again. He was probably getting worried at this point since I had taken longer than expected. Stuffing the paper into my pocket, I turned and headed out the door, nearly bumping into President Smith on my way out.

"Ahh! What the hell?" I exclaimed, irritated, without thinking of who was standing before me. "Oh my God, President Smith, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! I'm sorry!" I lowered my head apologizing earnestly to the taller man.

Then I heard him chuckle softly and looked up, questioningly. He smiled back at me and said, "It's fine, really Jaeger. And it's really just Erwin. I find it uncomfortable when people call me president. It makes things... Too... Sterile. You must be in a hurry to get home; I'll get out of your way now. Oh! And congratulations on Levi selecting you, he is a very picky person so you should feel honored." With that he slipped passed me and to one of the copying machines in the room.

"Thank you sir! Umm... Excuse me." I hastily said as I left the printing room, wondering how such a seemingly nice guy could possibly be good friends with that prick Levi.

* * *

I could already see Armin waving his arms and flustering around in the dim light of the parking garage as I walked towards the car. "What took you so long? What happened? Are you okay? What did Vice President Levi want?" Armin bombarded me with questions as soon as I got within hearing distance of him. Mikasa leaned against the car next to him, silently watching me with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Let's just go home," I said, quietly moving passed him and into the back seat of the car. Mikasa kept looking at me with those worried eyes before handing the keys to Armin and climbing into the seat beside me. "Eren," she addressed me in barely a whisper, lightly touching my arm.

"I don't really feel like talking right now," I replied harshly, shaking her hand off my arm and looking out the window. I looked back at her briefly, seeing a flash of pain in her eyes. "Sorry, I'm just a little ticked off. I don't feel like talking right now," was the only reply I could give her. Armin looked down for a moment before climbing into the driver's seat and starting the car. The entire ride home was silent as I clutched Petra's email tightly in my pocket.

* * *

When we got home I was a lot calmer than I had been and told Armin and Mikasa what had happened while Mikasa made some kind of stir fried dish dinner. Armin tried to console me by saying maybe Rivaille just takes some time getting used to and that he'd get better, but I knew even he didn't believe it. Everyone could see at lunch how cold and standoffish Rivaille had looked. I couldn't bring myself to tell them about Petra's email though. For some odd reason, I felt like it was something Levi wouldn't want them to know, or even me to know. It really shouldn't have concerned me what he thought but... I just couldn't for some reason.

In the middle of dinner Mikasa looked up at me as if she had just remembered something important and asked, "Eren, did you finish editing that manuscript?" Dropping my chopsticks my eyes widened as the realization that I was nowhere near done hit me hard in the face. "Shit!" I exclaimed loudly. "Dammit I'm nowhere near done since I had to organized those fucking emails all afternoon!"

"Whoa, Eren! Calm down! Me and Mikasa can help you, okay?" Armin placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. Then I realized that I was standing in my place at the table with my hands angrily slammed down as if I was about to get into a fight with someone there. I took a deep breath and turned to Armin, "Thank you. I didn't mean to... Never mind." He simply smiled and we finished dinner in relative silence.

Having both Armin and Mikasa, who were already done with their own manuscripts, made the work go much quicker than expected. We split up the work into three parts and everything was done within two hours, as opposed to the entire night it would have taken me to do it all alone. After we were done, Armin got a call from Jean and left to go meet up with him and Marco. Mikasa left not long after him to go over to Sasha's apartment, since Mikasa was teaching her slowly how to make different dishes of food that she liked, though, that was honestly any dish out there. It surprised me the first time we found out that she couldn't cook anything over the level of instant ramen.

After she left I decided to take a long shower and put my nerves to rest. It wasn't until I was out, dressed in lounge pants and a T-shirt, and picking my clothes off the bathroom floor that I remembered Petra's email. Pulling it out of my pants pocket and throwing them in the hamper quickly, I sat on the couch and stared at the email. Something inside me said I shouldn't read it, that what was in it was something meant only for Levi, but then another part of me said that I was overreacting, that this waiting was stupid.

Then I thought to myself, 'What should I care? Like she had anything that important to say to that prick anyway! Its probably just business stuff so why not?" Convincing myself it was nothing; I began to read the email.

Levi,

Wow! Can you believe that all the new employees are coming in tomorrow? Haha. I'm sure you feel like you already know most of them from my blabbering on and on about them, but now you'll actually get to see them! I think you'll like them. Especially Eren! His passion reminds me of you. Though... Knowing you, you won't be very open at first. But not to worry! I shall get you two to get along right away! You're really a big softie underneath that cold exterior of yours. Heehee, but I know you'd never admit it. You're always mad whenever I say it, but I know the truth. Wait... I'm completely forgetting the reason that I emailed you! I wanted to say I'm sorry I couldn't stay over tonight. You know... I'm starting to pack up everything and am pretty busy with that. But! Well, I left my pocket calendar on the dresser when I was getting ready this morning and was wondering if you could bring it for me tomorrow. Okay? See you then!

Love, Petra

I could hardly believe my eyes. Rereading the email over and over again it slowly sank in. Petra was in love with Levi. No, not just that. Petra had been dating him.


	7. Chapter 7

There was no point in trying to sleep that night. I tossed and turned restlessly in my bed, begging for my mind to fade away from the storm of thoughts that bombarded me. It was no use though. No matter how hard I tried, I lay dully awake, awaiting the morning light to pour through my window and signal the beginning of a new day.

It wasn't even the fact that Petra was dating someone that bothered me. In fact, when she told me she had good news to tell me, I half expected it. She was a gorgeous, young woman after all; not that I ever thought of her more than an extremely close friend, of course. It was just that it was him whom she was dating. Why couldn't it have been someone else? Anyone else! Was there really something special about him of all people that drew her in? If so, what the fuck was it, cause I sure as hell didn't see anything special in that bastard.

Of all people in the world, why did she have to have been dating him? It confused me to no end, because I knew if she had chosen to give him her affection, then there must be something good about him. Or else she would have never cared for him. Right? You love a person for a reason, don't you? I had never believed in that love at first sight bullshit. It just never made sense to me. I mean, how can you love someone you don't know. Someone who doesn't have something special about them that you want to protect. Wasn't love the emotion that came from a desire to protect someone. I had always thought it was. So what was it that Petra wanted to protect in Levi? I couldn't see anything. Every time I had ever seen the guy he had on the same cold and uncaring expression as always. Even when he attended her funeral, not once did I see him show sorrow or pain. Did he even really love her back? Did he really want to protect her? Wouldn't someone who cared for another person at least show some sadness over their passing?

The thought of all the possibilities kept running painfully through my head, swirling around and around. Perhaps Petra wasn't as sweet and innocent as I had been lead to believe she was. Maybe she was sleeping with Levi to get somewhere. Is that how WOFCORP really operated? Was that the life I had to look forward to? Giving sexual favors to get my way? I immediately shook my head at the idea. No. Petra would never do such I thing. I suddenly grew mad at myself for even thinking of such a possibility. But maybe I wasn't entirely wrong. Maybe Levi had been using Petra! The thought of this just made my anger towards the man grow even more as I lay there restlessly in my bed.

When the sunrise finally crept through my window, I was up and out of bed immediately. Even with all of the extra time I had, I got ready in a rush. I had too much pent up rage in me to sit still or take my time doing things. Pacing around alone in the dimly lit living room, I decided I could not wait any longer for Mikasa and Armin to wake up and get dressed. I had to leave immediately.

Grabbing my bag I hastily wrote a note to the two, lying that I had to get to the office early upon that bastard's request, and left the apartment in a rush. I didn't even care about the fact that I had to take another dreaded trip on the bus. Being so damned early, the thing was pretty much empty anyway. Not that it even mattered. I didn't care. I just had to get away. Away from everything. Away from that stupid email. Away from anyone who would ask why I was so upset. Even away from myself if it was possible. It didn't matter where and I wasn't even sure why. All I knew was that for some reason I was back in that stupid courtyard… and so was he.

My first instinct was to go up to the guy and punch him hard in the face for being such a heartless bastard. Beat the living shit out of him. Then proceed to yell at him till my throat bleed on how he could act so calmly when a person he must have cared some little portion for had just died. But I didn't. Right as I was about to walk up to him, I noticed that there was something different about his demeanor. His head was hung down and it appeared as if he hadn't realized that he wasn't alone. My anger quickly fizzled down to confusion as I stared curiously at him.

When I finally walked up to him, I cleared my throat softly, as if signaling my presence. He didn't move for a moment. Then, slowly, he lifted his head up and looked at me. The expression in his eyes was painful and almost pleading. Upon looking more closely at his face in that quick moment, I saw the dark circles that surrounded his eyes. Almost as soon as our eyes met, Levi looked away. Letting out a blast of air that could not really be considered a laugh but wasn't really a sigh either he lifted his hand and gripped my forearm. Holding onto me gently, he looked up once more, allowing me to see the immense pain in his expression. "I'm pretty pathetic aren't I? Having a brat like you see me like this..."


	8. Chapter 8

We stayed in the courtyard in a strangely peaceful silence for some time after that. How could I respond to such a desperate sounding remark? All I could do was meekly look down at my feet, confused as to why such a seemingly cold man would lower his defenses to me.

Finally Levi dropped his hand from my arm, surprising me, since I had become acquainted with its warmth. He stood up in front of me, looking briefly at his watch before saying, "Come, Eren. People will be coming into the offices soon." With that we departed the courtyard, and once more in silence, made our way to Levi's office. When we got there, he made his way to his desk opened the laptop that was placed on it, and began tapping away at the keyboard.

Unsure of what to do, but definitely not wanting to look out of place like a fool, I sat on the couch in the office and placed my bag beside me. Rummaging through it as I pulled out my laptop I found my cellphone, which was flashing with a number of text and missed call notifications from Armin and Mikasa. Responding briefly to the two, telling them not to worry, I opened my own laptop and stared blankly at the bright home screen, wondering what I should do.

When I finally looked up, my eyes where met by Levi's stern gaze as he stood over me with a large stack of papers in his hands. "Here," he said bluntly as he handed me the papers. I gave him a questioning look as I tentatively took them. " You don't have to worry. It's actual work this time. I want you to read it. Tell me what you think. We might end up publishing it. I have a meeting with Erwin now. I'll be back later." With that he walked back to his desk, grabbed his phone from it, and left.

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in. Shit, why did I get so nervous around him? I was glad though. I didn't have to worry about doing some stupid task that amused him. Shaking my head of thoughts of what had just happened less than an hour ago I looked down at the papers. "When I Was With You" was the name of the story. It was a romance? I was taken aback. Levi really didn't seem the type to take on such whimsical assignments and, by the looks of the short description, this story sounded like one sappy teenaged romance. Nonetheless I opened to the first page and started reading.

* * *

"You read faster than I expected."

The sudden voice from behind startled me out of the deep concentration I had focused on reading. Turning around quickly I saw that Levi was casually leaning forward against the back of the couch, looking at the page I was holding. "Huh? Oh, I guess so," I replied as I noticed I was over halfway done the rather large pile.

"And?" Levi raised an eyebrow expectantly at me. He was so close I could feel his warm breath brush past my neck, making me even more nervous in his prescience. Dammit! Why was I so damn flustered around him all of a sudden? Was it cause I finally saw that he was human? Or that he confused me even more now?

"And? And what?"

He sighed and pushed himself off the back of the couch so that he was standing straight. "You really are an idiot. What do you think about the manuscript?" I had turned around completely at this point and saw as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh!" My eyes widened as I noticed my own pathetic stupidity. "Uh... Yeah. I mean, it needs a lot of work since it seems to be just a rough draft but... The story is... Different from what I expected. I thought it was going to be some cheesy thing, but instead..." My voice trailed off. I didn't know how exactly to describe what I felt towards the story.

"Good." He said quietly to me.

I waited for him to elaborate on his statement but he just moved to his desk and began putting his laptop away in his bag. "Where are you going?" I said suddenly before I could stop myself.

"Home."

"Why?"

"Eren, look outside." I did and saw that the sun had set long ago and the sky was dark. "It's eight. Really you could have left three hours ago."

My eyes widened as I grabbed my phone to see it flashing like crazy again. I briefly read through the texts to find out that Mikasa and Armin had already left without me, assuming that I was immersed in a special assignment or something. "Shit," I said quietly to my self, not noticing that Levi had moved again and was now standing at my side, reading the texts along with me.

"Need a ride?" He asked, jiggling his keys in the air in front of me.

I took in a deep breath as once more he startled me, and just stared at the keys. I didn't know how to respond, so I just stood there for a good minute before finally uttering something. "You know it's an invasion of privacy to look at someone else's texts." God was I stupid.

"Usually when someone offers you something, you don't immediately insult them. Well, if you don't want one I'll just leave." He took the keys out of my face and started for the door.

"Wait! I'm sorry. Yes. Please." I turned around and lifted my hand towards him, as if gesturing him to wait. I really didn't want to have to ride the bus twice in the same day. "Just, let me get my stuff together first." I began throwing my stuff into my bag hastily, not wanting to make him wait too long. He just stood there patiently, watching me with the eyes of a hawk.

"You should probably text your friends back you know," Levi remarked as we left the office and made our way down the hall. "Even if they think your working on some special project, they're still probably worried since you haven't answered any of their messages all day."

"Right," I replied, pulling out my phone and typing out a quick response to the two of them about how I was so immersed in my work that I had lost track of time and would be home soon. I nearly tripped when Levi suddenly stopped in front of one of the few remaining cars in the parking garage.

"I was going to say to wait until you weren't walking. You don't seem like the type who is good at multitasking." I looked up from my phone after the message sent to see Levi pull his car keys out of his pocket and press a button unlocking the doors. It was a silver Audi. I really shouldn't have expected anything less from the Vice President of a major company, but damn was it a nice car.

"Are you going to get in or just continue to gawk at my car?" Levi was standing by the open driver side door.

He took me out of my trance again. Why did this keep happening today? I shook my head and walked over to the passenger side and got in. The inside of the car was just as amazing as the outside. Not to mention it was like serial killer clean to the point were it still had that new car sent. Hell, for all I knew it was a new car. Levi climbed in beside me and started the engine. He didn't switch gears though and just sat there. Then he turned to look at me. "Are you hungry?"

It was then that I realized I hadn't eaten anything all day. "Kinda…" My stomach growled loudly right as I said it. "Okay, yes. Very. Why?"

He switched the gear into reverse and pulled out of the parking space. "Because I'm taking you out to dinner."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song playing in Levi's car is "I Miss You" by Sodagreen and not actually in English but let's pretend.

I was surprised when Levi pulled the car smoothly into the small parking lot on the side of what looked like a local restaurant. He got out of the car and I followed him, walking to the front of the building. There were large potted plants, overflowing with flowers on either side of the ornate wooden door. I couldn't seem to find a name to the place anywhere.

Levi noticed this. "You won't find any. The owner doesn't want too many customers. This shop is just his expensive hobby." He opened the door and gestured me in. As he told the hostess how many of us there were I looked around to get a feel of the place. Despite what he said about the owner not wanting the place to be overcrowded, there was still a pretty decent number of people there. The interior was pretty much the same as you'd find at any fancy upscale restaurant in the city, with dark wood tables lit with deep red candles as a centerpiece. "Don't get the wrong idea. This isn't a date or anything. I just like the food here," Levi said as a waitress led him to a table near one of the windows. I nearly tripped when he said it.

Levi stopped the waitress before she could give us any menus and ordered food for both of us. Not long after, wine was brought to our table. "I'm perfectly capable of ordering food for myself you know," I said as I stared at the wineglass in front of me.

"I know you can order food, it's a matter of if you can order any good food. You've never been here before so you don't know what's good or not. You should be thanking me for ordering you what I think is best."

"But it's what you think is best not what I think," I retorted back, irritated at how overbearing he was being. "For all you know I might not even like it."

"You can decide that when you get it," was the only answer I got as he took a sip of his wine.

"What kind of restaurant is this anyway?" I asked him, unable to tell by the dishes I saw other people being brought.

"French."

"Like that weird snail dish?"

He sighed at this and looked at me sternly with eyes that asked it I was joking. "It's called escargot, and no, we are not eating it if that's what your thinking." A waitress bringing us some bread cut him off and my hunger overtook me as I reached for a piece and began to eat it. I was surprised at how such a simple food could taste so good. Levi didn't eat any though. He just stared at me, his glare forcing me to set the piece down on the plate before me.

I decided to finally ask him a question that was on my mind, or at least one of them. "So... Why did you bring me here anyway? I probably should have asked earlier. I mean, it's not exactly common to just bring your assistant or whatever I am to fancy restaurants just cause they worked late."

He scoffed at this. "You actually think I brought you out to eat because you worked late? Or is it that you want to pretend that I pity the fact that you have no time management skills? I simply brought you here because I hadn't eaten dinner and felt if I was with you anyways we might as well talk about our current project."

"Oh..." What could I say for that? The guy was as blunt as ever and somehow still enchanted me with how he could so calmly insult me. Dammit.

Our food came after we sat there in silence for a couple moments. I looked confused at the dish. It was some kind of meat served with sides that looked delicious, but I couldn't really tell what type of meat it was.

"Magret à la D'Artagnan."

"What?" I looked up, surprised at suddenly hearing Levi's voice after such a long moment of silence.

"It's called Magret à la D'Artagnan. Just try it. If you never try new things, you'll never experience what this world can offer you," he said before he began eating his own meal.

I shrugged and cut a piece of the meat, putting it slowly in my mouth. My eyes widened as I tasted it. Whatever it was, it was delicious. I'd never tasted anything like it before, and it was hard to describe, but it was good. It was really good. "You're right," I looked up at Levi as I finished the bite. "It's actually pretty tasty. I'm still curious though. What exactly is it made from?"

He chuckled quietly to himself. "Duck."

I choked. It wasn't that I was opposed to the idea of eating something different to me. It was just, hard to explain. I could see why he wouldn't tell me before I took a bite or I would have never tried it. Was he trying to tell me that doing something I'm not used to is okay every now and then? Maybe I was looking way to into it. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice and started talking about our current project.

"Why do you think I chose to work on this particular story?" He started.

"Huh? Well, because you took interest in it?" I didn't know how to reply, or more appropriately, I didn't know how he wanted me to reply.

"The author is unknown, has no name recognition. Our company has never dealt with them before, nor have we ever seen any of their works before. This appears to be their first real story to go through the process of publication. It wasn't by chance that I read this manuscript." He looked at the candle in the center of the table, casting dancing shadows around it as the flame flickered softly. "I read it because someone gave it to me. Someone who had an eye for the beauty among the piles of shit this world is covered in." My eyes widened as he spoke and I stopped eating. "You knew her well, didn't you?"

I dropped my fork and looked at him. I had no response. He was looking down at his plate, though he didn't look particularly interested by anything on it. "Petra told me you'd be passionate about your work, that's why I chose you as my new assistant. You'd better not screw it up." With that he continued eating once more and the rest of the dinner went on in relative silence with a few remarks about work here and there.

Levi ended up paying for everything despite my protesting, including a desert he said I should try. In the end, though, I noticed that he really didn't eat much. Maybe he just wasn't as hungry as I was? Me on the other hand, after the initial shock of that meat being duck, I ate pretty much everything possible. My stomach was quite full by the time we were back in his car and I was telling him my address for him to program into his GPS.

In the silence of the car ride, only interrupted by the occasional telling of the GPS where to turn, I became extremely drowsy. At some point Levi had put on music softly in the background. I'd never heard the song before and listened to the lyrics carefully. It was sad. It was extremely sad. I turned to look out the window and as the streetlights passed by in a blur and let the music envelop me in its painful cry for someone.

It wasn't long before Levi pulled in front of my apartment complex and cut off the engine. He cleared his throat and turned towards me slowly. "You..." He started to say something but then stopped. "I'm not going to drive you home every night like your boyfriend or something so you'd better get you time management skills down. You're not a kid anymore."

"Thanks," I said as I got out of the car. It didn't really feel right to defend myself when he was right. I wasn't a child. God, why'd he say it in such a way that made me feel at fault? I closed the door and he started the engine again and drove off. I wondered why he cut it off in the first place. Was he going to say more? I shook my head and headed to my apartment.

When I opened the door I was greeted by the site of Mikasa and Armin pulling on their jackets quickly with worried looks on their faces. "What happened? Did you get my texts? I'm sorry I was out so late, I really didn't see the ti-"

"It's not that," Armin cut me off quickly. "We have to go. I just got a call from Jean and Marco collapsed and is in the E.R. Eren, he won't wake up."


	10. Chapter 10

I've always hated hospitals. They reminded me of when my mom was dying. The bright fluorescent lights reflecting off the cold, bleached-white walls made the entire place feel so lifeless. The pungent smell of disinfectant and all-purpose cleaners burned my nose and stung at my eyes. It wasn't the cleanliness of hospitals that made me hate them though. Sure it was uncomfortable, but I knew it was necessary. It was the sounds you heard in a hospital that I hated.

Every machine seemed to have a different beep or alarm to it. I especially hated heart monitors with their endless yet rhythmic beeping. In fact, I didn't just hate them, I feared them. I feared when that consistent beeping would turn to a flat tone of death, a sign that your loved one was gone forever. It reminded me of the pain I felt when my mom passed away, and it scared the hell out of me.

By the time we had reached the hospital, Marco had been moved from the ER to an overnight room. The doctors concluded that his seemingly endless slumber was caused by great amounts of stress and lack of sleep, probably caused by just starting a new job at WOFCORP. Thankfully, they believed that he would wake up once his body regained the energy it had lost from many sleepless nights. Nonetheless, Jean was in a terrible state. He blamed himself repeatedly for not noticing that Marco wasn't taking care of himself, and held his boyfriend's hand the entire time. Jean was leaned over his love, whispering in his ear, begging him to be okay.

It was long passed visiting hours, but thankfully due to the influence of WOFCORP, we were granted permission to stay with the two for an hour and give support to Jean. The hospital also told Jean that due to his close relationship to Marco, they would allow him to stay overnight. I knew it was mostly due to the influence of Armin that made this happen though. Immediately when we got to the hospital, instead of going straight to the room number Jean had texted, he veered off to a service desk and used his way with words to get what he wanted. Of course he didn't mention that the two were actually dating to the nurse. We all knew when it was or wasn't the right time to let people in on that fact about them. This world is a cruel one.

Even though Marco had been given a private room, it was pretty crowded with all of us in it. The problem was: what could we do? Other than a few pats on the back and kind words to Jean, we were helpless. None of us were miracle workers. None of us had even taken any medical classes that would give the authority to guarantee Marco's condition to get better. Not that I ever believed doctors anyway. They had always lied to me. "Don't worry. With this new treatment everything will be alright." It was all lies that left a bad taste in my mouth.

The hour passed painfully slow with us all standing awkwardly in a tentative silence. Armin was the only one really talking. He had always been pretty close to Jean, not to mention he had a way with words that could soothe anyone in a dire situation. Just the sound of his voice sometimes was enough to calm a person down. When my mom was dying, sometimes I'd call him up just to listen to the sound of his voice when I couldn't sleep.

I was thankful when finally a nurse came in and told us it was time to leave. Everyone gave encouraging words to Jean before making their ways back home. I was utterly exhausted when we reached the apartment and drifted into a deep sleep the moment my head hit my pillow.

It was rare that I ever remembered my dreams. But for some reason I did that night, rather vividly too. I was in a garden. It was kind of like the ones you see illustrated in children's fairy tale books, full of perfect flowers and trees bearing fruit that look too good to actually be real. At first I thought I was alone, and just walked along the white cobblestone paths that led all around the place, but then I head a shuffling of leaves. When I turned around, there was Levi emerging from behind one of the trees.

That wasn't really the weird part of my dream though. I usually seemed to meet people I already knew in my dreams, that wasn't anything knew. The weird part was that he was completely naked. I looked down and realized that I was too, but for some reason, my dream self didn't really care. We didn't do anything, not a word was spoken. We just stood there, staring at each other. But... I'd be lying if I said I wasn't checking him out.

Armin knocking on my bedroom door repeatedly the next morning woke me up. "Eren? Can I come in?" He said in a rather excited voice.

I mumbled an incoherent approval as I rubbed away the sleep from my eyes. Damn. I kinda didn't wanna wake up from that dream. Hell, I more than kinda didn't want to. More importantly, how could Armin be so bubbly in the mornings? It was still a mystery to me even after all these years of knowing him. "What is it?" I yawned out, stretching my arms above my head.

"Jean called and he and Marco are home now. Apparently Marco woke up really early this morning and couldn't wait to get back home. They've invited us over," Armin beamed as he said it. Something was definitely up, and Armin knew what it was.

"Mmm… What time is it anyway," I was sitting up on my bed at this point, adjusting to the lights Armin had switched on when he came into the room.

"Like seven, seven thirty. Why?"

"Seven! When the hell did Marco wake up? God! I'm going back to sleep, wake me up when its noon," I laid back down on my bed and grabbed a pillow to shield my eyes from the glaring lights above me.

"Eren!" It was Mikasa this time. Apparently at some point in my talking to Armin she had come to stand in the doorway.

Groaning I kicked off the blankets and sat up again. "Alright, alright. I'm up." I yawned again and threw my legs over the bed. "I'm not changing with you two in here though, so if you don't mind," I gestured a hand towards the door as I stood up sleepily and made my way over to the dresser. When I was done getting ready the two where already waiting on the couches in the living room for me. "You two are in a hurry. Shouldn't we give them a little time before we all rush over there? I mean, Marco did just got out of the hospital and all."

"Of course we are! We're not supposed to be there until lunch time!" Armin said excitedly, bouncing up and down in his seat.

My jaw dropped. "What?" I stammered out, looking at him with mixed feelings ranging from what the fuck to I'm going back to sleep.

"We aren't supposed to be there until noon," he stated the fact again, obviously not sensing any of my emotions.

"I get that! Why the hell did you wake me up so early then? I'm going back to bed," I grumbled and started moving towards my bedroom.

"No, no, no!" Armin bounced up hurriedly from his spot on one of the couches and grabbed my arm. "I woke you up early so we could get everything together."

"Everything together?" I was confused as hell now.

"Armin, you still haven't told him have you?" Mikasa piped in nonchalantly.

Armin's eyes got wide as if he just realized why I was so confused. "You're right! I must have been so excited that I completely forgot!"

"Forgot what? In case you haven't noticed, I'm still in the dark here," I gave him a questioning yet serious look.

"Well, Jean has been planning it for a while and stuff. Like really planning. Seriously planning. And I think Marco passing out finally pushed him to do it. Like, you know, how when someone you really love is in danger you realize all the things you should have done with them? Well, of course Marco's case wasn't as serious, but I still think Jean experienced that, so he decided to finally do it." Armin began babbling off quickly, yet he still hadn't answered my question.

"Do what!" I said in a frustrated voice.

Armin smiled brightly with his head titled slightly to the side. "He's gonna ask Marco to marry him, silly!"


	11. Chapter 11

A spring wedding. That's what Marco and Jean agreed on, and personally, I think it fit them. Spring was a symbol of new life and they were already planning on that. Not that two guys could biologically have kids, of course, but it wasn't hard to spot the adoption paperwork they had hidden under a pile of magazines in their apartment. I was happy for them. As for myself... I had no idea what to think.

I'm still young so I could be wrong about this, but I'm pretty sure that when you've sworn to hate someone, the last thing you should be doing is checking out his ass. Fuck.

The Monday after Jean's proposal should have been like any other workday. I should have been worrying about the meeting with President Erwin that Levi texted me about Sunday night. Hell, I should have at least wondered how he got my cell number in the first place. But shit, when did I ever do what I should?

Instead, I was looking over the paper I was supposed to be reading and just watching him. Analyzing his every movement. Reading his every facial expression, though he was lacking in them. In all honesty, if I were to ever meet someone with less facial expression than him I'd be extremely amazed.

He sat at his desk, slightly bent forward, looking at the screen of his laptop. One of his hands was resting gently on his leg; the other was placed on his keypad, moving slightly every once in a while. I could have spent the entire day, completely content, just staring at him. That is... Until he matched my gaze.

The problem with me, or more correctly, one of the many problems with me, was that when someone caught me staring at them, I never did the smart thing and just looked away. It had never occurred to me to play off my gaze as simply taking a quick break from my reading or merely looking over to see what the weather was like outside. Instead, I just gazed back like the idiot I am.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" Levi stood up and walked towards me slowly.

The sound of his voice brought me back to reality, and then threw me right back into a dreamlike state. I had to respond, but what should I say. Did he even want a response? As his steps came closer to me, and I internally began to panic.

When he reached me, he grabbed hold of the papers that were still clutch in my hands and pulled them down so that he had full view of my face. "Come on brat, we have a meeting to get to."

"I'm not a brat!" I instantly snapped at his slight insult before realizing that my response confirmed it. He just rolled his eyes at me before walking out the door.

* * *

Hanji Zoe. Technically Hanji Zoe Smith considering she was President Erwin's wife. She told me almost immediately upon meeting her, along with about three hundred random facts about the sci-fi genre that I didn't quite pick up or even remotely begin to understand, that she hated the sound of it. Her exact words were, " I love my husband, but his name is probably the most boring thing imaginable! Smith? Really? Bleh. Don't you think so... Eren, was it?" I could tell from her very open and overly friendly personality why she was in charge of all advertising and promoting of new books.

"Sit down, four eyes. We have a meeting to get to," Levi said as he walked passed her and took a seat next to Erwin, who was reading something on the tablet before him. So I wasn't the only one with a shitty nickname around here. I was relieved at that.

The meeting room was very different than what I imagined it would be, not that I should have been very surprised, considering the rest of the WOFCORP offices were pretty laid back. In fact, it looked more like a waiting area than a meeting room, and I was half expecting us all to get up and move somewhere else. Instead, I was pulled along by Hanji and sat on a dark leather couch opposite the one Erwin and Levi were seated at.

Placing his tablet on the coffee table that separated us, Erwin cleared his throat and smiled warmly at me. "Lets get started then, shall we?" Levi gave him a bored look at that and crossed his legs casually. Damn it looked hot though. Erwin only smiled warmly and cleared his throat. "Hanji, your analysis."

Hanji, who was previously bubbly and smiling beside me, immediately changed her disposition, pushing up her glasses with a serious look on her face. It was scary how quickly she changed. "Yes, sir." Reaching over she took the tablet that Erwin had set before him and began reading something off of it.

"'When I Was With You' Author: Anonymous, has provided us with the single initial M, Status: Unfinished, Current Draft: First, Person: First." Levi tapped his finger lightly on his leg as she rattled off facts. "Honestly Levi, it isn't very..."

"Promising?" He finished her sentence for her. "You know I don't give a shit about that. If I believe it has the potential to work, it will. I'll make it work. You know that." I was taken aback by how direct he was.

"Then why did you request this meeting?" Erwin gently retorted. "You know I trust your judgment."

Levi didn't reply for a moment, as if he was taking time to think about his answer. When he did, he turned to directly face Erwin, "Because I need formality and you know that."

Erwin merely nodded before focusing his gaze on me. "Eren, what do you think about this work?"

I was surprised by the sudden question. "Umm..." I could feel their attention focused on me. Clearing my throat I tried to push back my nervousness. "I think Levi can do it! I believe in him!" I said it louder than I had meant to. Clearing my throat I continued, "I mean... I also have a lot of faith in this work as well. It's... The kind of piece you read and immediately connect with the main character emotionally. It's... Like I know the main character personally. Like I see them every day. Like the secret they are hiding from their lover, they are also hiding from me."

I focused on Levi. I wanted to see his reaction. It was like I needed his approval on what I had said. I felt a wave of relief wash over me when I saw him nod slightly before focusing once more on Erwin.

Erwin took a moment before he responded. He was evidently thinking over what I had just said. "I see why Levi chose you as his partner," Erwin smiled at me. Then he focused his attention on the three of us, "It's decided then. We will send a response to the author and request that names be added to the work. It was quite unusual that they weren't in the initial draft, but I have a feeling that's what draws the reader in, isn't it? The first chapter can remain as it is because of this."

Hanji piped in, "Woo! This seems exciting!"

Erwin chuckled at his wife's enthusiasm. "Your not even working on it at this stage, Hanji."

"Oh, I know, but that doesn't mean I don't already have ideas for how I will promote its release!" With that she jumped up from her seat and took my hands into hers, "this is going to be great!" She smiled at me before letting my hands drop back into my lap. She walked around to the other side of the table, attempted to poke Levi in his face but was stopped abruptly by his raised hand, then went to Erwin and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Well then! I have an appointment with one of the artists for the cover art of this cool space novel Moblit's team is working on. See you!" With that she practically skipped out of the room, beginning to hum a happy tune to herself.

Erwin smiled and shook his head gently.

"How are you married to that idiot?" Levi gave him a stern look, but he wasn't actually reprimanding the man. If I had to say, I think he was playing with Erwin.

Erwin just nudged him gently before taking the tablet Hanji had left on the table and getting up to leave. "One day you'll..." He stopped himself short, knowing what he had just let slip. He looked at Levi apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Levi just got up quietly and nudged him back. "Whatever, you old man, I have things to do. Come on, Eren," he said, turning towards me slightly before making his way to the door.

Even after Levi had left, I stayed behind for a moment with Erwin. "Umm... This is kind of weird to ask but... You two are very close, aren't you?" It had been on my mind because of the way they informally talked to each other and even acted towards one another.

"Yes, we are. Levi is probably my closest friend. Why do you ask?" I had stood up at this point and together we made our way towards the door as we talked.

"It's just, you seem like it. I mean... You know, from the way you talk to each other and stuff. You act like you've known each other for a very long time."

Erwin opened the door for me and we went down the hall together. "Believe it or not, we've only known each other for three years. Definitely not as long as you probably think." He said lightly before stopping at his own office door.

My eyes widened a bit at the remark. "Really? How did you meet then? I thought Levi worked here forever, well, I mean, I figured you two were trainees together. What did he do before coming here?" I couldn't hide the surprise from my voice.

Erwin's expression suddenly changed when I asked the last question. The lightness in his tone turned darker when he replied, "That is something you'll have to ask him yourself. I can't speak for him." Changing his tone back to its usual lightness he opened his office door and dismissed himself cheerfully, wishing me a good day.

When I got back to our office, Levi was already busy at work, tapping away quickly at his keyboard. A pile of papers was neatly placed on the coffee with a note asking for them to be filed into three piles: incoming, outgoing, and junk. I looked over to him briefly before sitting down and getting to work. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling of curiosity that had suddenly come over me. What exactly had Levi done before he came to WOFCORP and why was Erwin so hesitant to tell me about it?


	12. Chapter 12

Winter was coming and it was getting colder. Nights were longer and days where shorter, yet it felt like time was still… peaceful. Leaves were starting to fall and the grounds of WOFCORP were covered in beautiful arrays of oranges and reds. It had always fascinated me how even though everything around us was dying, we found it beautiful.

The author of 'When I Was With You' refused to come to a private meeting at WOFCORP. They insisted to correspond solely through email, in order to keep their identity a secret. It was all extremely suspicious to me, but Levi didn't seem to care. He really seemed only interested in the story. I guess I should have been like that too, but something still bothered me about it. It was too personal. I knew the story, and yet, I didn't. Regardless, I had to continue my work and push my feelings behind me. All of my feelings.

It had been two months since I had sworn to myself that I would never get along with Levi Rivaille. That I would never think about him as anything more than a boss and coworker. That I would never allow myself to become close to him as a friend, let alone something else. Yet... How could I suppress the bubbling warmth inside me every time he gave me even the slightest approval? How could I deny that I looked forward to seeing him at work everyday? How could I tell myself that I hated him when he appeared in my dreams as some dark angel come to save me from the woes of the living? How?

I thought I had at least a little control over my emotions. I truly believed that I was just feeling strange thoughts because of all the grief I still felt over the recent events that had passed. That maybe I was just attracted to Levi because of his connection to Petra. That perhaps, it would ease my pain a little. I was wrong. And one day, my feelings finally broke through.

The day had begun like every other day before it. Nothing was different and nothing should have happened. By the time I came into the office, Levi was already at his desk, scribbling away notes on the manuscripts before him. I set down my stuff on one of the couches and went over to ask him what he wanted me to do, but before I got there he was already up and walking towards me. "Sit down," he ordered me and I obediently complied.

There was space between us, yet still I could feel my heart beating slightly faster. Why? There was no way I could feel anything towards this guy! Hell, the fact that he was a guy should have pushed me away immediately! But…

"Sometimes, it's good to read things aloud in order to get a sense of what is happening in a story and the tone of it." Levi told me as he handed the manuscript to me. "I want you to read to me."

The request stunned me. He wanted me to read to him? It was such an odd thing to ask. "Why don't you just read it yourself?" I blurted out my thought aloud before I could think of the repercussions I would face for it.

He looked up as me with unusually soft eyes. "Because she read to me," was his simple reply. It was obvious who 'she' was. I felt a twinge of pain in my heart at the thought. I could picture it in my head. Petra was the type of person you could just listen to for hours, and I imagine even Levi enjoyed just the sound of her voice.

Clearing my throat, as well as my mind of painful memories, I began. "'When I Was With You' by M. Chapter One. I fell in love with him the first time we met..."

The hours passed us by as I read to him. He closed his eyes and gently rested his head on the back of the couch. I glanced at him frequently, wishing I could just watch him forever, but knowing that I had to read the next sentence before he suspected anything. I was at peace when I read to him, and all too soon, I was finished.

I set the manuscript down on the table in front of us and turned back to him. He was still resting back with his eyes closed, but it was evident that he was aware of everything around him.

"Eren?" He said in a soft voice, only slightly above a whisper.

I turned back towards him. "Yeah?"

He took a deep breath before continuing. "Why is it... That things that aren't even real... Make people sad?"

"I'm sorry... What do you mean? I mean, I get what you mean but..."

"As humans, we always seem to get sad over things that don't exist. How many people cry at the end of movies, or when a character in a book dies? Even though we know that none of its real, we still cry. Yet, when people actually do die, it can be harder to find those same tears we so easily shed before. Why is that?"

I had to think about what he said for a moment before I responded. And even when I did, it wasn't with a real answer. "I don't know. I guess there could be a lot of reasons for it."

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Neither do I."

He sat up and turned his body to face me. His eyes scanned me up and down as we sat there in silence. Finally, looking me in the eyes with a fixed gaze, he moved, but it wasn't off the couch and back to his desk as I had predicted he would. No. Instead he leaned over to me, closing the gap between us, until our lips met. He kissed me gently, and the crazy thing is, I kissed him back.


	13. Chapter 13

The kiss didn't last long. Levi pulled away sooner than I would have liked. Blinking a few times, his eyes widened as if in realization of what had just transpired. His mouth was still slightly open, and it took every ounce of restraint in my being not to take him by the mouth once more.

In a sudden flash of movement, he had pushed me away and left the room. I sat there, still in a complete daze over the kiss. My heart was beating fast against my chest as I took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm my nerves. It didn't work. My mind was a racing bullet train without a destination. Thoughts and images flashed before my eyes as I tried to make sense of what had just happened.

The rest of the day was a blur. I only faintly remember Mikasa and Armin coming to pick me up, as they had begun to make a habit of doing, and going home. That night, a sudden feeling of dread washed over me with one simple thought: how was I going to face him tomorrow? The kiss began to play over and over in my mind as mixed feelings had me tossing and turning in my bed. That night, I couldn't fall asleep.

Noticing the thick bags under my bloodshot eyes, Armin suggested that I go back to sleep and just rest for the day. Luckily for me, he didn't ask for any reasons as to why I looked like absolute shit. I guess he could sense that I'd rather not talk about it. I couldn't just rest the whole day and ditch work. Running away from the problem would just lead to more complications. Right?

It wasn't until after Armin had set a plate of pancakes in front of me that I even noticed Mikasa wasn't there. I looked around the room in a confused daze. Armin merely chuckled softly at me before answering the question that was on my mind. "She stayed over at Sasha's place last night. You really are out of it aren't you?"

I was silent for a moment, trying to process what he had just said through my fucking mess of a mind. Armin simply looked at me, half amused and half concerned. Finally, he looked down and began eating his own pancakes. I followed suite. After a couple of minutes, I tried to make some small talk in an attempt to fill the awkward silence that had fallen over us. Basically, I just needed something, anything, to get my mind off of Vice President Rivaille.

"So... Why did Mikasa stay over at Sasha's?" I asked tentatively, looking up from my breakfast.

"Not really sure actually," Armin said in between sips of his coffee. "She kinda left without much of an explanation after you went to your room. They probably just wanted a girls' night or something. You know? Living with us two must take its toll on Mikasa at some point."

I raised my eyebrows at his comment, but let it slide in order to ask him another question. "When we have work the next day?"

That caused Armin to laugh out loud, leaving me even more confused than I had started. After nearly chocking on his coffee, Armin began shaking his head at me. "Eren, it's Saturday, we don't have work."

My mouth dropped open. I was such an idiot! All night I had been worrying about what I was going to do today and I didn't even have to go to fucking work. I put my head in my hands and let out a loud sigh. Armin tilted his head to the side and gave me a questioning look. "Eren? Did you really not know?" His amusement over my not knowing was evident in his voice, but it was also coated with worry.

"Urgh..." I groaned, as I stood up from my seat. Picking up my still full plate from the table, I turned towards the kitchen. Yawning, I stuck the plate in the fridge and started trudging my way back to my room. "I'm going back to bed," I called over to Armin before shutting my door and falling face first on my bed.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep immediately, because I can't remember a thing until I groggily opened my eyes to bright midday light pouring through my window. Pulling my pillow over my head in an attempt to shield my eyes from the bright light, I turned away from the beaming sunshine. Just as I was starting to get comfortable again, my phone decided to go off. "Really?" I muttered under my breath and answered my phone without checking the caller ID.

"Mm… Hello?" I mumbled sleepily, rubbing my eyes with my free hand. There was a silence on the other line. "Hello," I repeated, a little ticked off at whoever thought it was okay to bother my resting.

"Eren," his voice came through the cell as smooth as silk. My eyes widened and I sat up quickly. I cleared my throat loudly, "Yes?"

There was another pause and I could feel a line of sweat starting to form on my brow. Shit shit shit! Was this really happening? Why now? Why at all? I tried to focus my attention on my breathing, noticing that my breaths were getting increasingly short and quick. My heart was beating faster and that moment of silence wondering what Levi could possibly want from me was painful to bear through.

I could hear the shuffling of papers in the background and wondered of he was working despite being off. I quickly shook the picture of him still in his pajamas at a desk out of my mind when he answered. "I think we need to talk." The words that no one ever wanted to hear, regardless of the circumstances, were what came out of his mouth. And damn were the circumstances in this situation fucked up. "Are you busy today?" He asked me, still somehow maintaining a calm voice. Did he really not feel any awkwardness in this conversation at all?

"Uh..." I mentally ran through my options. I could always lie and say that I actually had something planned, but God he'd probably see through that in a heartbeat. But at the same time, going meant that I had to face him. Or maybe... Maybe it was better to face him now than have this nagging fear gnawing at me. No matter how much I disliked it, I would have to confront him at some point. I knew that much. "Not really," I responded in a voice only barely over a whisper.

"Good. I'll text you my address so drop by when you get the time. I don't have any plans to go out today so I should be home. Bye." He hung up before I got a chance to change my mind, leaving me in the silence of my room and the loudness of my thoughts. No more than a minute had passed before my phone let out a soft chime, notifying me that Levi had sent me his address.

"Ssshit..." I hissed to myself, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and slowly getting up. "What do I even wear?" I questioned myself as I opened my closet. I didn't want to look like I spent too much time getting ready just to meet him, but I also didn't wanna look like a complete fool. In the end I just decided to hell with it and wore a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. At least it was better than sweats.

Armin actually popped his head into my room right when I was about to tell him I was leaving. He was apparently going to meet up for lunch with Annie, but offered to drop me off at Levi's on the way. Of course he didn't know it was Levi's place when he dropped me off. I told him I was meeting an old friend from one of the few college electives I took that he didn't. It was an obvious lie, but he didn't question it. He rarely questioned my stupid ideas back in college so that there was no possible way he could be linked to them. I guess that aspect of him stuck. I'm not surprised though, I had some pretty shitty ideas back in college.

Levi lived in the penthouse of one of the older buildings at the edge of the city. Figures. I kept forgetting that he was the Vice President of one of the top three publishing houses in the country. I texted him that I was there and he came down into the lobby to meet me. I was surprised to see him in casual clothes for once, but damn did I like the site. He was wearing dark, skinny jeans, black sneakers, and a black hoodie. As if I wasn't already staring at his ass enough, now it was fitted well in those tight jeans of his.

"Follow me," he said, grabbing my hand momentarily before rethinking and then dropping it. We went to an elevator solely for the use of the penthouse, and soon I was inside Levi's apartment. Despite the beautiful exterior of the apartment building, as well as the lavish lobby, Levi's apartment was extremely plain. It kind of looked like he had just moved in, just with the absence of boxes and the clutter of unpacking. It was also extremely clean. Everything was white, from the furniture to the curtains, and yet there was not a single stain on anything. It was almost creepy how clean it was.

"You can sit down. Do you want coffee or tea or anything? Are you hungry?" Levi started asking me questions immediately once we stepped out of the elevator. I was happy that he filled the awkward silence between us, but at the same time, I didn't know how to reply to him. I was growing hungry, but it didn't really feel right to just tell him that. I was way to nervous to even deny his offer, let alone tell him I was.

He must have noticed my nervousness because a few minutes after I had sat down he brought me a cup of coffee and placed it in front of me. "I guessed that you took it with cream and sugar, but if you like it black I can always get you another cup," Levi said, sitting down across the coffee table from me.

"No, no. This is fine," I answered, quickly taking a sip of it and realizing just how sweet it was. I scrunched up my face a bit at the sudden taste. He noticed.

"Sorry, I probably added a bit too much sugar. It's a bad habit." Levi looked down into his own cup of coffee as he spoke.

"Wow... Uh... I just didn't expect it to be this sweet. I mean… It's actually pretty good once you get over the sweetness. Though, I never expected you to like such sweet things."

Levi glanced up at me. "I don't… Or didn't anyway. I used to take my coffee black, but Petra liked sweet things. I guess it became a habit because of her."

A silence fell over us. I sipped the coffee again before speaking up. "I'm sor-"

"Don't be. Everyone keeps telling me they're sorry but it's not like they could have done anything to stop it. Only I- It doesn't matter. I think you know why I asked you here." He set down his cup and looked directly into my eyes for the first time since I had gotten there.

"Yeah... I think I know why." I murmured under my breath, scared at what he was prepared to say to me.

"For that, I'm the one who should be sorry," he took a deep breath before continuing. "My emotions seem to be getting in the way of my work recently, and now I've dragged you into my problems. I'm not sure why exactly I did it, but now it is a problem that I have caused. I think maybe the best thing is for you to go back to your former posit-"

I never let him finish that sentence. I had jumped out of the chair I was in and leaned over the coffee table, spilling the cups in the process, and caught him by the mouth before he could finish.


	14. Chapter 14

"What the hell are you doing shitty brat?!"

Levi pushed me away roughly and I landed with a hard thud back in my chair. Levi was already up and in the kitchen fetching a wet cloth to clean up the spilled coffee from the table and floor with by the time I had registered what happened. When he came back, his eyes were clouded and I couldn't see what he was thinking. Like always. I never knew what he was thinking.

He immediately started cleaning up the mess. I wanted to help, or at least express my apologies to him, but my body wouldn't move. I sat there, frigid as ice, watching him as he worked. Watching as he bent over the table and imagining him instead bending over me. I was so fucked.

When he finished cleaning up the mess with the cloth, he returned to the kitchen without a word. He didn't come back. I could hear the faint sounds of running water coming from the faucet. Then I heard the sound of breaking glass.

My body moved instinctively towards the noise as worry poured over me. I practically ran into the kitchen, but stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the doorway. Levi was slumped in a corner of the kitchen, looking down at a splayed mess of white glass and brown liquid. He was clutching his hand and his eyes were dark and downcast. The faucet was still running; the noise of water crashing into stainless steel was pounding in my ears as I haphazardly made my way to shut it off. After turning off the faucet, the two of us were enveloped in painful silence once more.

My mind was clouded and movements a blur as I crouched down to were Levi was slumped. Moving without thinking I took my hands and cupped his face, bringing it up so the I could look him in the eyes. He stared at me with grey, emotionless eyes that mad my blood run cold. How could a person look so dead inside? How could I feel his blood pulsing through his veins and yet he look so... gone? So forgotten…

Realizing what I was doing I dropped my hands from his face and averted my gaze. Clearing my throat uncomfortably, I decided I should say something. "Uh... Are... Are you okay? Umm... What happened? I mean, not that! I mean-"

He raised his hand to stop me, giving me full view of a gash spilling over with blood on his palm in the process. "On my God! Levi, are you okay!?" I exclaimed, reaching for the rag that must have been thrown to the floor when the cups shattered. I tried to use it to put pressure on his gash, but he pulled his hand back with a disgusted look on his face when I brought it close to him. I saw a flash of anger in his eyes, and was hurt by it, but something in me was also happy. Anger was an emotion; something that proved you had feelings, something that proved you were alive.

"Don't touch me with that!" He pretty much yelled into my face, slowly getting up in the process. In a softer tone he added, "It's dirty..." Before making his way out of the kitchen and down the hall. I wasn't sure if I should follow him or not, so instead I started to clean up the mess around me. I took a pretty long time, not knowing where anything was in Levi's kitchen, but he still hadn't come back by the time I was finished. I gave him a few more minutes before I finally couldn't stand it any longer and went down the hall he had disappeared into.

I peaked into what appeared to be the guest bathroom, but it was vacant, not to mention it looked like it was never used. The I heard a shuffling from further down the hall and saw a slightly open doorway with light coming from it. I immediately knew it must have been the master bedroom and swallowed before making my way down the hall. I peered in, but despite the lights being on, Levi wasn't there. When I walked in I saw that there was a doorway off to the side leading to the master bath. I tentatively made my way towards it, already feeling as though I was immensely invading Levi's privacy, but telling myself that I was doing it because I was worried about him. That's right. I was worried about him. The feeling was weird. Yeah, I was worried about him, I was fine with that, but just why was I worried about him? Why did I care so damn much?

I knocked on the door to the bathroom before I entered, only to have it open even more and reveal Levi standing hunched over the sink staring into a mirror before him. When he didn't reply I stepped inside the rather spacious bathroom and made my way towards him. He had wrapped his injury up in gauze but remnants of the blood were still visible in the sink. He was so still it looked almost as if he wasn't even breathing.

I touched him lightly on the shoulder, but he didn't move. It was as if he didn't even realize I was there, almost like he was in his own world. I cleared my throat and finally broke the silence. "Levi?" I asked in an uncertain voice.

He turned towards me and I could see the obvious red tint in his eyes. He looked at me with a sad expression then cast his gaze down to the floor.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, looking at his wrapped up hand.

He moved his hand and grabbed mine suddenly. "We need to talk about some things." He said, looking up at me once more and gently lead me out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He dropped my hand when we reached a love seat in the corner of the room next to an ornate bookshelf and sat down. I stood there for a moment and looked to him for reassurance that it was okay if I sat. He nodded gently and I took the seat beside him.

A still quietness fell over us as we averted each other's gaze. The atmosphere almost reminded me of that awkward feeling you get as a teenager when you've just confessed your so called undying love to your crush for the first time. I only wish it was that simple.

Levi cleared his throat and looked at me. "I want you to let me finish everything I have to say to you before you interrupt." He cast me a questioning gaze and I nodded in affirmation. He nodded back at me and waited a moment before speaking.

He took a deep breath, "I do not hate you. No. That's not the right way to put it. Shit. I..." He took another breath, "I feel some of the same things you feel towards me. Or at least, some of the things you seem to feel towards me."

My eyes began to widen as he spoke and I opened my mouth but stopped myself, remembering our earlier agreement. I covered my mouth with my hand and let him continue.

"I would like to say that I am sure of these feelings, but I can't be. I can't be certain of myself when I failed at trying to care for someone the first time..."

He paused and I took my hand and placed it over his. Swallowing hard, I tried to comfort him. "You didn't fail... You couldn't have controlled that."

He looked up and met my eyes, his own full of coldness and pain at the same time. "No, that's what you don't understand. It was my fault." His voice was barely above a whisper as he said it.

I was taken aback by his words and my eyebrows furrowed as I tried to figure out what he meant. Clearing my throat I voiced my confusion, "W-what do you mean? There was no way you could've..." I couldn't finish the sentence, afraid of what I might say. Afraid of what his answer might be.

He looked away from me, and began to tell me everything.

"I loved Petra, but I was also obsessed with my work. That morning, I left the apartment early, that is, she stayed over so she didn't have her car with her. I hadn't really thought about it cause I was too concerned with a meeting I had that morning and she said she was fine with the exercise walking to work would give her."

"But you weren't the one driving the car that-!" I jumped forward but he cupped a hand over my mouth in one swift movement. Slowly he sat me back down, keeping his hand over my mouth.

"Listen to me for once! No, I wasn't driving that car! But that doesn't mean I'm not at fault!" He took a deep breath and dropped his hand, continuing in a calmer tone. "After the meeting, I left my phone on silent, so I didn't hear it when the hospital called." My eyes widened and Levi looked down at his hand in his lap, away from my gaze.

"Eren, I let her die alone. That's why I failed, that's why it's my fault!" At this point there were tears in his eyes and his voice was cracking. He was broken, a mere shadow of the man who I worked with. A mere remnant of the man I...

I wrapped my arms around him as his tears began to spill over, pushing his face into my chest and softly rubbing his back. I whispered softly in his ear that there was nothing he could do and that it wasn't his fault. I kissed his hair, gently rocking his sobbing body back and forth until his tears stopped and we fell asleep in one another's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Groggy eyed and slightly irritated I opened my eyes to find Levi enwrapped in my arms the next morning, his face nuzzled against my chest. Somehow we had ended up on his bed during the middle of the night. Don't get me wrong; there was nothing sexual about it! We were both fully clothed! Still, I felt at perfect peace as I looked down at his slightly ruffled hair and smiled as his warm breath brushed against my chest. I wanted to stay like this forever. But nothing really lasts forever.

In a matter of moments Levi's eyes fluttered open and his peaceful sleeping expression was replaced by his usual look of irritation. He looked at me for a moment before wiggling his way out of my arms and into a sitting position. He didn't mention what happened yesterday. He simply crawled out of the large bed and went into the bathroom. Soon enough I heard the shower turn on and a glass door close gently. So he was the type to take showers in the morning. Interesting.

I decided to make the bed while Levi was in the bathroom. Not wanting to risk making things extremely awkward by walking in on the man showering, I decided to use the guest bathroom to wash my face and fix my hair so that I was at least somewhat presentable to the world. When I got back to the bedroom I saw Levi with his hair wet and a towel around his waist further fixing up the bed, making sure that every pillow was exactly were he wanted it. God was he anal about precision! But with his wet hair and that towel clinging to his toned body, anal was the one thing I wanted. Shit.

He looked up at me after he was finished rearranging the bed to his liking and just made a simple gesture with his hands towards the bathroom. I could see from where I stood that there were some clothes laid out for me on the sink counter so I quickly went into the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind me. It wasn't even seconds and I already had my pants down and was jerking of in Levi's bathroom. Dammit! There were a shit ton of things that I should have been doing and cuming all over my boss's white tile floor was definitely not on that list. But fuck it, sleeping with him wasn't on that list either and I'd already done that. Well, in a sense anyway.

I bit my hand in an attempt to muffle out my panting and moans as I quickened my pace. If I took too long he'd definitely know something was wrong. As if last night wasn't going to be enough for awkward conversations in the future how would catching your employee jerking off in your bathroom sound?

I came hard with a load cry that I couldn't completely muffle out with my hand and prayed that Levi was in the kitchen or anywhere other than his room where there was a chance he could have heard it. I quickly cleaned up the mess and turned on the water in the shower. I saw that Levi had laid a new toothbrush on top of the pile of clothes and grabbed it and the tube of toothpaste before getting into the shower. It felt good to get rid of my morning breath and I silently thanked Levi for being the type of person who had more than just the toothbrush he was currently using in his house. The cool water of the shower was refreshing as it beat against my hot face and took away some of the stress I had been feeling.

After showering I dried off and changed into the clothes Levi had placed for me. Despite my being taller than him, his casual clothes fit me pretty well, though I knew from yesterday that he wore hoodies that were a size too large for him. He had left me a pair of sweatpants, probably because he figured his normal pants wouldn't be long enough, but how I wished he had left his dirty clothes in the bathroom, particularly those tight ass jeans he had. I shook my head at the thought, not wanting to have a round two of jerking off in your boss's bathroom play out.

I was folding my dirty clothes when I saw that Levi had left a plastic bag for me to put them in. I wasn't quite sure where exactly to put the towel and toothbrush so I just placed them back on the counter where I had originally found them. Bag in hand and feeling much better after have taken a shower, among other things, I made my way to the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of coffee.

Levi, fully clothed this time thank the heavens, was leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee. Another was set near him on the counter and I figured it was safe to assume it was meant for me. That is unless Levi was some weirdo who drank from multiple cups in the same morning, but I highly doubted that. I murmured thanks as I set my bag of clothes on the counter and took the cup instead. The warm liquid was far less sweet than the one he had served me just the day before, but still was a pleasant taste on my lips.

"I would have made us some breakfast, but I didn't get the chance to go shopping yesterday." he set his cup down, having already drunk all its contents and looked towards me. I couldn't read his expression so I just gave him a quick "It's fine" and hid my face behind the cup.

"We can go out if you want," Levi spoke up again after a moment of silence.

"Nah, I'm fine. That is, unless you want to of course. I mean it's entirely up to you. I'm the one kinda intruding on your house and all here." I finished my coffee and placed the cup in the sink. Levi followed suit and washed the two cups promptly, placing them on a rack near the sink to dry. He turned back to me when he was done and said, "Why don't we pick up something from a nearby bakery I like. Both of us haven't eaten since early yesterday and I'm sure you're hungry. And even if you aren't I am so come on."

He started towards the door, grabbing a set of keys and his wallet from a table nearby it. I followed him silently as he led me down the elevator and out of the apartment building. The bakery was two blocks away, located on the corner of two lesser streets in the area. I could smell sweet scents coming from it as Levi opened the door and gestured for me to enter. Upon entering I saw a great array of different pastries and sweets that could be purchased with different types of teas the shop also sold.

"Wow…" I said aloud. "I have no idea what to get." I looked at everything, trying to figure out what I might like most but ended up just wanting one of everything.

"Would you like me to choose again for you, Eren?" Levi peered past me as I gazed at all of the sweets. A flash memory past by my eyes and I gave him a wary smile, "No thanks. I think I can do it. Though I wish I could just get everything."

"Then why not get everything?" He raised an eyebrow at me and went up to the young woman who was working behind the register.

"Wait, Levi!" I was too late for Levi had already requested the woman to box up one of everything and was paying. In a matter of minutes we were walking back to his apartment building with two well-sized bags that contained smaller boxes with the pastries in them.

"You really didn't have to do that. I'm not that indecisive you know." I muttered the last bit just loud enough so that he could hear.

"Are you now? Eren, from what I know of you, you'd probably die of holding a shit in deciding which bathroom to use in your apartment." Levi let us back into his apartment and we placed the bags on the same coffee table we had sat at the day before.

"No I wouldn't! There's only one bathroom in my apartment! I mean! Dammit…" I followed his lead and started taking the boxes out and opening them on the table. Unlike yesterday, I sat beside him as opposed to facing him down as we looked at the array before us.

Levi chuckled softly at my response before picking up a strawberry tart and holding it up to my mouth. "This is my favorite, but in all honestly it would be very hard for even me to decide what to eat." I looked down at the tart he held before me with a slightly nervous expression. Seeing my look, Levi put the pastry to my lips, forcing them open. I took a bite and an explosion of amazing flavors took over my mouth.

"Wow! It's really good! Haha, we should have gotten more of these!" I went to lean in and take another bite but Levi had already taken it away and was holding it near his slightly parted mouth. "Too bad, it's mine now." He said as he took a bite out of it. My expression fell and he smiled slightly at me in amusement. It was a rare and genuine smile. One where his eyes lit up slightly and your heart felt warm just looking at it.

"Oh? Did you want some?" He chuckled out, leaning towards me on the couch. "Here," he breathed out the word lightly before he flicked his tongue over my lips. He hovered over my face for a few moments, looking lustfully at my lips before I gave into my own temptation.

The sweetness of the pastry was still on his tongue.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Okay this is my first time writing smut so I'm really sorry if it's terrible!

My head was dizzy and the world spun around me as our kiss became more and more passionate. My hands moved up to play through Levi's hair, gently brushing my fingers up from the back of his neck up to the fuzz of his undercut. I could feel him tugging gently on my lip as his hands wandered down my chest and up my shirt. We broke off the kiss only for a moment so that he could slip my shirt completely off. 

Levi's cool hands fluttered over my abdomen and a rush of energy flowed through my entire body. I needed his touch, all of it, everywhere. In a flash I had his body pinned under mine on that perfectly white couch and I was hastily taking off his clothing, letting it scatter across the clean ground. Soon I had stripped him completely bare and broke off our sloppy kisses just to look at him for a moment. I took in everything. I wanted to know everything I could about the perfect body beneath me. 

I bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on his collarbone, then another one a bit lower, making my way slowly to his own abdomen. My breath was hot against his skin and I cold feel his fingers pulling at my messy hair. Finally I moved down to were his erection was forming, placing a gentle kiss at then end of his shaft. I heard him groan before pulling my head up and changing our positions so that he was on top once more. 

"If you're going to fuck me, at least try to pretend you know what your doing," he spoke the words in a growling voice and he undid my pants and threw them to the floor. Suddenly there was a wet warmth enwrapped around my dick and the pleasure surged throughout my entire body. 

"Ah!" I exclaimed from the sudden feeling of it all. I could feel the vibration of his chuckle as his tongue licked at the precum that was forming. I gripped the fabric of the couch as he slowly began taking more and more of my dick into his mouth. What the hell? Did this guy not have a gag reflex or something? 

Suddenly, I felt the wetness of Levi's mouth leave my cock and I looked to see his grey eyes looking into mine. He swallowed before asking, "Are you okay with this? You've never done this before have you?"

He was right. I wasn't a virgin but I certainly had never fucked a guy before. I only had an inkling of how it even worked, all I knew was that sometimes Marco wouldn't come to class back in college because of pains according to Jean but that didn't help me much. All that told me was that is hurt like a bitch. Well fuck. I didn't care. All I wanted in that moment was Levi, all of him, every single thing he could offer me. I would take it all. "It's okay," I whispered through my tiny pants for air. 

He nodded slightly before getting up off me and leaving the room. My mind raced for a moment. Was I not good enough? Did he change his mind? Did I act too desperate? 

These thoughts were swirling through my head as Levi came back into the room with a bottle full of clear liquid and a condom in his hand. "Stop worrying kid, you look like you just had a heart attack. I just needed these," he almost laughed out at my lack of understanding as he opened the bottle and covered a few of his fingers in what must have been lube. He took in a deep breath. "This may hurt," he whispered before I felt one of his fingers slip into my asshole.

My eyes widened in surprise at the sudden intrusion and I took a sharp intake of breath as I tightened my grip on the couch. The feeling was so foreign to me that I didn't even realize as he put in two more fingers until he began massaging my inner walls. His fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves and a wave of ecstasy washed over me. "Ah!" I exclaimed loudly. When I looked down at him I could see the slightest hint of a smirk forming on his face. He quickly pulled out his fingers and suddenly something much larger was inside me. 

The pain hit me then. I cried out hoarsely and I could feel Levi freeze up. He gave me a worried look. “Are you okay? Should I pull out?”

I simply nodded my head and whispered to him that it was okay. I needed him; I could get past the pain if it meant I could feel that ecstasy once more. 

He began moving slowly, cautiously. With each movement the pain dulled and all I could feel was the sweet pleasure that came from him hitting that ball of nerves with the head of his dick. My breathing became quick and before I knew it my hand had moved down to where my cock was and were pumping it in time with Levi's thrusts. 

I came suddenly onto Levi's stomach with a loud groan of pleasure. He trusted inside me a few more times before I saw his own face contort and feel his warm cum filling up my body. He pulled out slowly and looked down at his stomach. He made a revolted face before laying his head on my chest. "Disgusting brat," he whispered softly, his breath brushing gently across my skin. 

We stayed like that for a blissful moment before Levi insisted that we take a shower. I wish I could have frozen time then, and lay with him like that forever, but that's not how life works.


End file.
